More Than A Band
by Princess Charming XD
Summary: Thanks to my Lemonade Mouth Addiction, I made a fanfic about it. Multi-chap. Mostly Wenlivia, MoxxScott, StellaxxCharlie.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia just reached her house, she can already hear the news about their concert just an hour ago. She rolled her eyes playfully then she peeked at the window and saw her Gram watching. She knocked at the door while settling her bag beside her. Gram opened the door with a big smile. 'Gram," Olivia said and gave er a hug. Gram laughed and hugged her back. "Come now, Olivia. You must be tired," her Gram coaxed. Olivia grabbed her bag and shrugged, "Dead tired!" Then proceeded inside.

"I just heard the news about your another succesful concert," her Gram complimented when she saw olivia well-rested in the recliner. "Yeah, I know," Olivia replied sheepishly. "Well," her Gram looked at the wall clock, "- if you want to go to bed now..." Olivia stood up and yawned, "Okay Gram. Night." She started walking towards her room. "Olive, dear," her grandmother saod. She stopped halfwway and turned. "I left the phone in your bed. There's a call I think you're glad to see," she winked. Olivia smiled then went on.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Olivia cried out. Her phone flopped on her bed. She grabbed it and sat on her bed excitedly. Her dad gave her a voicemail. Well, not exactly her dad but the police chief there. He knew his name and phone number. The police chief wouldn't give a call to them if the news is bad. Well, maybe yes but her Gram said it might be a call she was glad to_ see._ So she concluded it was her dad. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. '"Ready," she stared at the phone and clicke dthe 'view' button. A voice suddenly came:

_ "Is this on?" _Olivia's eyes started to tear up when she heard her father's voice after a long time_. "Oh, it's on. Hello, Olive dear. It's me, your dad. 'is been a long time, no? I bet you're wondering how I'mgiving you this voice mail. But first, congrats tou your concert tonight! We saw you on t.v. You rock! Uh, I guess that's a teen word that I shouldn't be saying." _Olivia laughed at her dad's foolishness. _"Then the officer knew that I'm your dad so he let me have a word with you. So, i just want to tell you that you've grown so much now, Liv. You're a beautiful, beautiful, lady. Just like your mom. Olivia, I'm very sorry for not thinking straight back there. I never thought it was going to be hard for you. But now, as far as I'm concerned, you were persistent and you never gave up. Today, you're a lead singer of a world- famous band! I'm so proud of you! _Olivia smiled in between tears.

_ "Well, this might be longer than I thought." _Olivia frowned a bit. it means that the message would end. _'Well Olive. Don't worry. I'll be out before your graduation so that I'll be the one who'll stand by my daughter at the stage, holding her diploma. Oh, the phone is needed already. So, I hope you're gonna be happpy. I promise I'll be a dad you longed for 8 years. Take care of your Gram. I love you Olivia!" _*click*

Olivia stared at the phone in awe. She smiled from ear-to-ear. Inside, she was screaming for joy. She can't believe it, her father will be out before graduation! Well maybe when ishe's a senior so that's still long but now she's certain that he'll come back! Olivia placed the phone on the table. She grabbed a pillow and started hugging it. "Love you too, dad."

She looked at her curtainless window, the sky was so bright with all those shining stars. She smiled. Being in the band wasn't a bad idea after all, she thought. Well, there were some slips and flaws that occured. But hey, she became popular and got to hang out with her band mates/ true friends and it all started in dentention. A chance that only happens in one lifetime. Especially in detention.


	2. Chapter 2: She's NOT my girl

Olivia's POV:

I woke up with a start. I saw a small figure rubbing my shirt. "Lemonade?" I croaked. The little cat looked at me and purred. I smiled and gently sat up. I picked up Lemonade and caressed her head. "Well, good morning to you too!" I giggled. Lemonade just cuddled on my chest. Suddenly, I heard a grumbling sound. "Guess I'm hungry!" Lemonade shifted uncomfortably to the sound of my tummy. "Let's go kitty," I picked her up and cradled her in my arms like a baby. Stella teased that Lemonade is MY baby with Wen. Pfft. Just because Wen gave me Lemonade as a gift doesn't mean it's like OUR child, right? Well, not that I don't want to have a child with Wen. Wait. Let me rephrase that. That doesn't MEAN that I don't like Wen to be... Ugh! FORGET IT. I brushed off those humiliating thoughts away. "Let's just go, Lemonade," I jumped off my bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Gram!" I said after I placed the plates in the dishwasher. Suddenly, the phone rang. Lemonade meowed. "I'll get it," Gram offered and placed the phone near her ear, "H-hello?" I glanced at Lemonade, happily drinking/licking her milk. "Oh, Mary. Yes-" Gram started having a converation with her long-time friend, Mary. I sat on the couch and looked outside the window.

Speaking of phones, I remembered the voicemail my dad mad eme last night. A tear escaped my right eye. I can't still believe he'll come back! I smiled form ear-to-ear. Anyway, I picked up the remote and turned on the television. The first thing I saw on t.v was a picutre of six of us and a talkshow host. It was our first interview on t.v. It happened just two weeks ago. After that, we signed a contract to do our second majpr concert that we practiced for two weeks. And that concerts happened just yesterday. The news was about our interview. I rolled my eyes playfully and listened. "...and there was a very interesting scene that happened. let's take a look," the host said. My eyes widened.

**_-scene-_**

"Speaking of someone special, Scott and Mohini, how is your relationship holding up under all this whole pressure?" Moxie asked Mo after her question to Charlie. Mo leaned forward and played with her earring and mouthed, "!"

"Relationship?" Mo's father stood up. "Mohini. What relatiosnhip?"

Mo looked at her father and whispered, "We talked about this, papa. No, there's nothing-"

"No, no. Actually, it's not Mo. it's me," I defended. I know Mo needed help back there. Everyone got confused. I looked at Mo and she was shocked. then I glanced at Wen and he glared at me in a confused way.

"Who?" he mouthed.

"Me." I think.

Mo then looked at Scott for an explanation. He raised his hands in surrender, "I have no idea what she's talking about." Some of the audience laughed. Oh no, they got the wrong intuition.

"No, no, no! I mean... Me and Wen!" I blurted out. "We've been dating-ish, I guess." I saw Wen nod awkwardly.

"Haven't we? I mean we have, haven't we? Well, I think we have, haven't we? Sort of? Or not, it's okay." I babbled. I can't believe I saying such things! I leaned bck at the chair, feeling so humiliated.

Wen stared at me, but I can't identify his feelings. Then he turned to Moxie and said those words that made my heart skip a beat. A LOT OF BEATS.

"No, no, no. I mean, yeah. She's..," he looked at me, grinning. "She's my girl."

The audience clapped. _She's my girl._ That mad me smile like crazy! I looked at his hand and it was offering to mine. I accpeted it and I interwined with his fingers.

"Looks like love is in bloom for Lemonade Mouth!" Moxie announced.

**_-scene-_**

They cut off Stella's speech and then played the video of us singing Highwire. One part there was when Wen kissed my hand. It was the second most romantic thing he did for me that day. I really can't believe it that they made that a headline! I mean, _the part_ where I told them that Wen and I are _dating-ish_was sorta like a joke or something. Well, not necessarily a joke but after the interview and the song, I talked about it with Wen.

_**-backstage-**_

I _needed_ to find Wen. I have to clear the misunderstanding. Good thing Mo's father now accepts Mo and Scott's relationship. In the other hand, I don't think mine's real. I saw the guy I was hunting for.

"Hey," I manage to greet before I can collapse. He turned around, I saw him holding a bottle of water.

"Oh, hi."

"So, about the thing a while ago..." I stepped forward but looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"What thing?" he asked. is he playing dumb?

"The dating-ish."

"Oh, that. No biggie," he smiled warmly.

"So we can leave that behind, right?'" I asked a litte softly.

"Oh," his smile fade away. Then he shook his head and laughed like he had a silly thought. "Yeah, of course. _All of that was nothing_. _Just helping out Mo_. _Playing along_."

Those three statements. Made my heart break down.

I smiled faintly, "Yes, exactly. Well, I gotta go. See ya." Then I turned around, not wanting to let him see my tears.

"Bye, 'Liv."

**_-backstage-_**

I can still see the exact scene in my mind from then on. So it really meant nothing to him? I was hoping he would confess his feelings to me so I would do too! After that, we told the press that there was no relationship at all. We were just helping Mo out. But, it still occurs to me that he just treats me as his _bandmate and friend._ I really wanted to tell him so badly that I was and still madly in love with him! Guess, I'm not really _his _girl.


End file.
